Hanabi's Diary
by EvilLydia
Summary: Who's to say that Hanabi didn't have a Diary? Let's invade her privacy together.
1. Entry 1, Monday

Entry 1, Monday

This is stupid. Big sister Hinata gave me this diary to write my feelings. She believes that it will help me 'express' myself better. When father found out about it he agreed this, telling me that I should write down everything I did in training.

I don't really understand why some of the others in my clan dislike training so much. I look forward to it every day. Instead of playing ninja like I normally did I had started training by be a real ninja. It is so exciting to watch myself becoming stronger. I can now do things that I couldn't do before, beat opponents that were much too difficult before.

Today I did my stretching exercises at dawn. Then, after breakfast, I practiced basic strikes for 2 hours. After, I had sparing practice with Hirama. He was surprisingly easy to beat, even though he is older than me. Before long I will be able to train alongside big sister Hinata.

Right now she is training with Neji. I have never trained with him but I've heard that he is surprisingly good. Even though he is part of the branch family, there are rumors that he is better than some of the members of the main family.

I suppose that I'm also part of the branch family but that doesn't really matter to me. I think that father treats me better than the other branch family members so I have to do my best to live up to his expectations. I'm training hard on my own and, someday, I'm going to guard big sister Hinata.


	2. Entry 2, Saturday

Entry 2, Saturday

I'm so happy. Today, while sparring with my father, I managed to strike him. He praised me. The training got more intense after that and I am thoroughly sore now, but I am very happy. This just means that I need to train harder and get stronger.

I was suppose to record my training in order but I was just too excited about that. I've never managed to do that before and I couldn't wait to record it.

Big sister Hinata has been sneaking out to do something lately. I am really curious to see what she is doing. Maybe she is doing some secret training, so secret that no one else can find out. I really want to see. Next time she is sneaking out, I'm going to follow her.

Well, I have to record my training.

I began by stretching before breakfast. Then, father took me through some basic exercises before we started sparring. Father knocked me down over and over again but I knew that I could get up after each time. I think that it's becoming a little less painful now, or perhaps I am becoming stronger. Father said if I continue on this path he will teach me a new technique. I just need to become physically stronger.

Because of the type of training, father allowed me to take the rest of the day off. I didn't really know what to do with the rest of the day. I tried to meditate but I was never very good at that. I try, I really do, but I get bored. I'm suppose to reflect on myself but my mind always wants to wander. Perhaps I just don't have the discipline.

When I join a team after graduating from the academy, I will do my best to lead my team. I've never really worked on a team before, and I'll admit I'm a little worried but father says that it's nothing to be concerned about. Neji and Big Sister Hinata don't really seem to have any problems working with others so perhaps I won't either. Working with others isn't my strong suit but if other Hyuga's can, so can I!


	3. Entry 3, Saturday

Entry 3, Saturday

Big Sister Hinata was slightly disappointing today. I was following her today went she left the compound. I thought that she might have been going to some secret training but she didn't. She was just following that Naruto boy.

I don't know why she would think that he's is so special. He isn't any more talented than anyone else in their age group. In fact, I've heard others say that he is bad. Big Sister Hinata seems to see something else in him that I clearly don't see.

I did my normal training but father said I will be starting with more intense exercises starting tomorrow. I'm getting excited about it, although, I thought I was pushing my limits as it is. But if father thinks that I can handle it, I'm sure I can.

Big Sister Hinata keeps asking Neji to train with her. He seems like he is better than she is, but she tries as hard as she can. I know that she is going to beat him someday. She has to, she is the heir to the clan. She will surely be the strongest person in the village, someday. Father seems disappointed with her but that is just because he wants her to be strong.

Neji always has this terrible grimace on his face when he walks through the main house. He hates the main house because of something that happened to his father years ago. I don't know the whole story and I have no intention of asking. It's not my business and it won't effect me in any way.

Neji hasn't ever really talked to me before. I don't mind that though. He doesn't really seem like a very likable person. Not that I make myself very accessible either. Personal restraint is a trait of a good ninja. Sometimes I'm not very good at that but I'll keep trying me best.


End file.
